Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications.
Thus, packages such as wafer level packaging (WLP) have begun to be developed, in which integrated circuits (ICs) are placed on a carrier having wiring for making connection to the ICs and other electrical components. To further increase circuit density, three-dimensional (3D) ICs have also been developed, in which two or more dies or ICs are bonded together and electrical connections are formed between the dies and contact pads on a substrate.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.